GreyLu Week!
by Melli-Mello
Summary: Recueil d'OS pour la GreyLu Week! #1: Breathe. #2: Scar. #3: Concern. Cover par Milady666
1. 1 Breathe

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec pour la GreyLu Week.

Day 1: Breathe.

Elle attendait juste un souffle.

- Respire...

Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Le corps de Grey était étendu là, devant elle, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. C'était une mission banale, pourtant. Se débarrasser d'un monstre. Natsu étant parti pêcher et Erza étant en mission de rang S, Ils étaient partis tout les deux. La mission avait été un succès, le monstre était mort, seulement il y en avait un deuxième. Ils ne l'avait pas vu, et il en avait profité pour leur cracher un jet de flammes dessus. Grey avait senti l'attaque venir, et il avait pris Lucy dans ses bras pour ensuite sauter de la falaise, l'entourant le plus possible pour amortir sa chute. Seulement voilà, elle était saine et sauve, mais à ses pieds, Grey ne bougeait pas. Elle se pencha vers lui, colla son oreille contre les lèvre froides du mage de glace. Rien. Pas de bruit, pas de respiration glacée qui viendrait faire jouer ses cheveux. Elle commençait vraiment à paniquer.

- Grey! Respire! Je t'en prie!

Elle massait son torse, en pâle copie de massage cardiaque. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Grey... Ne me laisse pas! S'il te plait...

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux pour finalement atterrir sur les lèvres du mage inconscient.

Prise d'un accès désespéré soudain, elle colla ses lèvres contre celles de Grey. Elle souffla de toutes ses forces, insufflant sa tristesse, son désespoir au mage à travers cette respiration.

Elle perdit la notion du temps. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle respirait pour eux deux. Elle n'abandonnerait pas, donnant la moitié de son souffle à Grey. Soudain, elle sentit les lèvres froides bouger contre les siennes. Elle pensait rêver, et releva la tête, mais une main s'immisça dans sa nuque et recollèrent les lèvres ensemble. Grey ouvrit les yeux et fixa Lucy. Cette dernière rougit, mais ne rompit pas le baiser, et ferma les yeux. Elle était tellement soulagée. A bout de souffle, elle se sépara à contre coeur du mage blessé.

- Lucy...

- Grey! -Elle le serra dans ses bras- J'ai eu tellement peur! Tu... Tu...

Elle ne pu continuer sa phrase, secouée par les sanglots. Grey lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Tout va bien Lucy. Je suis là...

Il lui releva doucement la tête, lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Son coeur explosa de joie quand il sentit qu'elle y répondit. Quand ils se séparèrent, il regarda Lucy dans les yeux, et lui dit dans un souffle

- Je t'aime...

Melli: Alors? Ca vous a plu? J'ai décidé de me mettre à la GreyLu Week, pour savoir si je pouvais écrire sous la contrainte d'un thème. Bref, qu'en pensez-vous?


	2. 2 Scar

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail n'est malheureusement toujours pas à moi, mais je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais!

Day #2 Scar

(^)_(^)_(^)_(^)_(^)_(^)_(^)

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

11 mois auparavant, il avait déclaré sa flamme à la belle constellationniste qui faisait équipe avec lui. Bien qu'étonnée, elle avait rapidement rougit et avait répondu positivement à ses sentiments. Ils avaient vécus heureux, se promenant, dormant ensemble, s'embrassant sous les yeux attendris des membres de la guilde.

Puis, soudainement, il y a de cela 2 mois, Lucy avait mis fin à leur relation. Avec des explications confuses, quelques larmes, des regrets. Elle lui avait fait promettre qu'ils resteraient amis. Naïvement, Grey avait accepté. Il pensait que c'était mieux que rien.

Grave erreur. La cicatrice de leur relation était là. Chaque regard qui durait un peu trop longtemps, chaque effleurement involontaire devint gênant. Leurs coeurs n'avaient pas encore cicatrisé, et tout gestes ambigus ravivait la douleur de la séparation.

Tandis qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Lucy entra dans la guilde. Grey releva la tête et la fixa du regard. Elle était rayonnante, son sourire l'éblouissait. Elle se dirigea vers lui pour lui dire bonjour. Il ne pu s'empêcher de glisser son bras sur l'épaule frêle de la mage durant une seconde, seconde de bonheur où il sentait de nouveau sa peau douce contre la sienne. Il remarqua les légères rougeurs sur les joues de Lucy, donc il retira son bras. Il ne voulait pas la mettre dans l'embarras. Il se contentait de titiller la cicatrice, en faisant attention de ne jamais rouvrir la plaie.

Même s'il était malheureux, il devait laisser la belle blonde cicatriser...

(^)_(^)_(^)_(^)_(^)_(^)_(^)

Melli: Et voilà pour le deuxième OS! J'ai encore 2 jours à rattrapper et je serais a jour!

Pour celui la, le thème m'inspirait plus pour écrire sur une relation passée que présente.

Qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions!


	3. 3 Concern

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail n'est pas à moi, je les empruntes pour la GreyLu Week et je dois les rendre après. (Ou pas)

Day 3: Concern.

Grey courait à en perdre haleine.

Ce matin, il était arrivé tôt à la guilde, papotant un peu avec Kana, lorsque Natsu était arrivé. Après une petite bagarre (qui avait mis la guilde sans dessus dessous), Erza les calma à sa façon, puis il se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelque chose. Erza mangeait bien son fraisier, Mirajane servait des boissons, Natsu discutait avec Lisanna, Et Levy lisait un livre. Seule. Voilà ce qui clochait. Où était donc sa petite amie, Lucy? Hier, il l'avait quittée sur les coups de 17h, après une bataille de boules de neige endiablée. Ils avaient tout les deux finis trempés, et ils étaient rentré à l'appartement de Lucy. Après un agréable chocolat chaud, il était rentré chez lui, non sans l'embrasser et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. A cette heure-ci elle devrait déjà être présente. Elle aurait du être attablée avec Levy, en train de parler littérature, ou devant le tableau des missions, en train de se plaindre de son loyer.

- Hé, Tête de flamme! Où est Lucy?

Il entendit vaguement le Dragon Slayer lâcher un long grognement, dans lequel il réussit à distinguer "Je suis allé chez elle" "porte fermée" et "pas de réponse".

Il quitta alors la guilde en courant, se rendant chez la mage des étoiles.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là?

A bout de souffle, il parvint après ce qui lui semblait une éternité en bas du domicile de la constellationniste. Il jaugea la fenêtre, mais préféra passer par la porte, pour ne pas déclencher une énième dispute entre sa compagne et lui. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et il toqua à la porte. Un bruit se fit entendre, comme quelqu'un qui sortirait précipitemment d'un lit.

- Luce? Tout va bien? Lança t-il, inquiet.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Lucy décoiffée, en pyjama rose, les joues et le nez rouges. Dès qu'elle reconnu le mage de glace, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Ha, tu tombes bien! -Une quinte de toux l'interrompit- Figure toi que grâce à ta brillante idée de bataille hier, j'ai une angine! Bravo, Monsieur le génie!

Malgré ses reproches, elle s'effaça, laissant Grey pénetrer dans le séjour, retourna s'asseoir sur son canapé et s'emmitouffla dans une épaisse couverture polaire. Grey prit place à côté d'elle, et la blonde vint se blottir contre lui.

- Tu m'énerves.

- Je sais. Rigola t-il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. J'étais inquiet ce matin.

- Je sais. Je me doutais que tu viendrais. Sa voix se fit plus faible. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, confortablement lovée dans les bras puissants du brun. Il soupira, la porta jusqu'a son lit et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Je t'aime. Lui souffla t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front chaud.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Lucy, ces doux mots s'étant frayés un chemin jusqu'à ses rêves...

Melli: Vos impressions? A la prochaine pour les OS suivants!


End file.
